Thing-Thing Arena 3
Thing-Thing Arena 3 is the third game in the Thing-Thing Arena side-series, created by Diseased Productions. Gameplay It uses a modified version of Thing-Thing 4's gameplay engine, with a scoring system that awards points for how the player kills the enemies. The more stylish that a kill is, the more points are awarded. In addition, Arena 3 does not include a Zombie Survival or Stinky Bean Survival Mode like in the previous two games, so the only type of enemy that can be fought are Systems Corp. mercs and soldiers. There is also a new killing method; Executions, which can be performed by pressing the F key and then clicking the left mouse button. These can only be done if the player is currently using the Lead Pipe weapon. In addition, there is also a new stomp attack that can be performed from mid-air by pressing the S key twice after jumping once (it cannot be performed after a double jump). The game also gives the player the option of going straight into the action, with the venue chosen at random, or starting a custom game with his/her own desired settings, as well as the location. There are also achievements given out for the number of kills, gibbings, headshots, executions, and even kills with any of the weapons in the game. If the player performs 100 kills with each of the 19 weapons in the game, a secret gun would be unlocked for his/her use. As with the previous games, the ammunition you can collect is made specific to the weapon, but never worry, there are ammo boxes that cater to all of the weapon types. Speaking of weapons, there is a feature where you reload a fresh magazine after using up the previous, providing a sense of realism. Another feature that the game possesses, is an exclusive "Screenshot Mode", which can be activated from the pause menu during gameplay, allowing the player to take screenshots or snapshots of the action. Weapons See Thing-Thing Arena 3 weapons for details Level Types There are three types of levels in the game; *'Large': Large levels are like a labyrinth, but if you memorize their layout, you would have an advantage against your enemies. *'Medium': These levels stand between Large- and Arena-size levels, providing a perfect balance. *'Arena': Arena-size levels are at best, small enclosed spaces with no platforms to jump on. To make things more challenging, there would only one ammo box in the center. Trivia *Compared to Arena 1 and Arena 2, Thing-Thing Arena 3 features two grenade launcher weapons instead of one (Grenade Dart Launcher and Proxy Mine Laucher). *The costume for a certain Alpha-Class Bio-Weapon carried over from Thing-Thing 4, ''along with the costume for the Systems Corp. CEO. *There is an "unused" level editor found from decompiling the game. Presumably, it's likely that the developer would've used it to create the maps. Demo Video Here is a demo of ''Thing-Thing Arena 3. All credit to the Fishbyte cast for filming it. ---- Category:Thing-Thing Games Category:Thing-Thing Arena